Truth Behind the Lies
by Anime-Cuteness
Summary: She came to this school in hopes of starting over,but will the past leave her alone or just creep up behind her and ruin everything? Its my first fanfic okay so be gentle but still please review HibarixOC time after the Shimon arc
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-Making Friends**

It was a regular day at Namimori middle school and Sawada Tsunayoshi, a brown spiky hair boy with brown eyes in a black vest, white ruffled long sleeve shirt and black pants and Cozart Enma, a red hair, red eye, boy that wore a black jacket, white inside shirt, black pants and a white bandage on his cheek have just arrived at school after just been chased by two big German shepherd dogs, after meeting up with their good friends Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball player on Namimori's baseball team and Gokudera Hayato, a arrogant teenager with a temper that will boil over easily but will risk his life for Sawada.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted them.

"You damn baseball idiot, when stop addressing the 10th will like that!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. "Good morning, Judaime."

He calmly said to Tsuna.

"Eto, good morning, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna replied.

"Good morning guys," Enma return greeted.

They walked into the school building and made their way down the hall.

"I hope we don't come across Hibari-san today," Tsuna thought.

Then as he thought that he saw the sadistic prefect walking up the hall.

"Why did that had to happen," he shrieked.

As Hibari Kyoya made his way down the hall, his jet black hair blowing in the wind, his sparkling grey eye that glared at anyone who dared stare at him, as a frown formed on his face as he saw Tsuna and his friends 'crowding' as he would think it.

He stopped in front of the group of jolly friends.

"Crowding around are we?" He began to say, then the bell rung. "Get to class before I bite you all to death!"

"What was that you said, bastard?" Gokudera growled.

"HIEE!" Tsuna said. "Gokudera-kun, be quiet," he whispered but too softly that Gokudera didn't hear.

Hibari turned to Gokudera with his tonfas in hand. "What was that?"

"I said you're a bastard," Gokudera repeated now taking out his bombs, and then Yamamoto held him in a head lock.

"Ma, ma, no need for violence so early in the morning now?" The cheerful fellow said. Gokudera squirmed in his grip. "Hey, you baseball nut, let me go so I can teach that Hibari Kyoya a lesson on how he should address the 10th!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. Enma stayed out of it not wanting to get hurt.

"Gokudera-kun, you don't have to do that," Tsuna said

Gokudera calmed down. "But Judaime?"

"Hmph," Hibari smirked and lowered his tonfas. "You guys aren't worth my time." He tucked away his tonfas and walked way.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and Yamamoto let Gokudera go, then he turned around and started swearing at Yamamoto.

Tsuna and Enma laughed. "Hey Tsuna-kun," Enma Started.

"Yeah?" Tsuna replied.

"Are you sure about what you told me about what Hibari-san said to you?"

Tsuna thought about the time he told Enma when Hibari acknowledged him. "Eto, I'm sure." He smiled and walked to class with Enma, when Gokudera and Yamamoto realized Tsuna was gone they ran to catch them and they all walked into class together. They took their seats as the teacher walked in with a folder of his lesson plans for classes.

The school bell rang again signaling the beginning of class to start the halls were suppose to be empty as all the students should be in their classes. But a girl walked down the hall towards class 2-c.

"Hey you," an ominous voice said behind her.

She turned around her bangs covered her eyes. "Herbivore, what are you still doing out of class?" It was Hibari Kyoya.

'Herbivore?' the girl thought. "Eto. . . . I'm going to my class. . . . . . it's 2-C. . . . . I think. . . . ."

Hibari frown deepened. "Are you new here?"

She shook her head. He glared at her but she seemed unfazed by his demeanor. "Two doors down to your left, don't let the hit you on your way in." He turned way to walk away.

The girl frowned "Well that's not nice to say to people," she thought. Then he turned around, the girl thought that she had thought aloud. "If I see you out here after the bell rings, I'll bite you to death." He continued to walk away.

She was confused. "I'll bite you to death?"

"Good morning class today we will be having a new student joining us today."

Tsuna and Enma saw a girl walk in about 5 foot 3 inches tall, her hair was long and chestnut brown as it danced across her fair skin, her light blue school bag in her hand, her Namimori uniform fit the curves f her body well, her bangs covered her eyes so that they couldn't be seen but there has a small piece of white colored material sticking out that was visual that got Tsuna attention. As she stepped in all attentions were focused on her at the moment. The teacher began to speak again.

"Class this young lady here is Ichirugo Kayayuki," he said gesturing to her to take a seat."Please treat her well."

She didn't seem to have seen him gesturing to her then she looked up. Tsuna winced to see that her eyes were bandaged up you couldn't see her eyes.

"As you can see her eyes are bandaged up for reasons we were not told of so please go easy on her," the teacher said.

Tsuna could have sworn he heard the boy in front of him make a 'che' sound.

"Go on dear there is an empty seat two seats from the back in the third row,"

The girl took a step forward it was amazing that she didn't trip over anything but Tsuna still had a feeling she was going to fall over .

As she began to walk she was walking down Tsuna row.

Then a foot was placed in her way as to make her fall but Kayayuki just stepped on the person's foot and then made herself fall making it look as if the person had made her fall. Then three hands shot out to catch her. Those hands belonged to Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna.

"You have to be careful," said Yamamoto with a casual cheerful voice."Don't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours now would we?"

"Don't be such a klutz," said Gokudera in his selfish attitude."Don't let Judaime have to burden himself in saving you again." He pointed at Tsuna

Tsuna sweat dropped "Don't say such mean things Gokudera-kun I'm just glad that she's not hurt," he said."Are you hurt?"

Kayayuki nodded

"That's great"

They let go of her and let her stand up.

"What happened down there?" the teacher asked

"Eto, I tripped over my feet," Kayayuki lied. Those were the first words she had said since she came. The class, expect Yamamoto, Tsuna, Enma and Gokudera started to laugh.

"Well you need to be more careful when walking."

She nodded, a smile formed on her face.

'Why is she smiling, the class is laughing at her?'Tsuna thought

She walked to the empty seat which she claimed for herself as her seat for the rest of the year.

"Well since Ichirugo-san is going to be in this class there will be more penmanship than usual."

The class moaned.

"Well let's begin today's Math class." The teacher said opening the math book. "Please answer this question…...2X x 3X =?"

A hand shot up. It was Kayayuki's hand.

"Yes Kayayuki?"

"That's easy the answer is 6X2,"she said

"That's correct good,"

"Thank you,"

The class went on and she answered questions that needed to be answer and wrote down what was needed to be written down. Class was going on for one hour. When the bell rang that signaled for class to end. Children were pouring out of class as if they were running away.

"Argh, that was stressful," Tsuna said as he started to stretch.

"Yeah, and that algebra," Enma laughed.

"Oh, come on now, it wasn't that bad," Yamamoto said then threw his hands over Tsuna and Enma's shoulders.

"It was easy," Gokudera said then yawned.

Then Kayayuki walked out off class with her books in her hand. Then a boy made his way out after her he looked like he was following her.

"I wander if Kayayuki-chan has made any friends yet?" Tsuna said then turned to Enma. "What do you think, Enma?"

"Maybe not, since it is her first day at school."

And he was right Kayayuki was a shy girl and doesn't interact with others unless they speak to her first.

"Well how about we go talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Coming Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun?"

"Sure, Tsuna," Yamamoto said cheerful

"Hai, Judaime," Gokudera said

Kayayuki was walking down the hall to go to locker when a boy stepped in front of her. He had black hair like Yamamoto's shaggy style, a brown complexion, dark brown eyes and had on the namimori uniform.

"Hey, you know that hurt!" He said

"Oh, so it was you who decided to 'try' an make me fall," a smile was formed on the face."But didn't you know it's impolite to do that?"

"Didn't you know it's impolite to step on a person's foot?" he sneered back

When Tsuna saw that Kayayuki was having a conversation with the boy he squeak.

"What's Kayayuki-chan doing talking to Kenji the captain of the kendo club, it can only mean trouble."

"Tsuna-kun, look!'' Enma said pointing at the said boy who was about to raise his hand.

"How dare you," Kenji said

Tsuna came up and grabbed his hand.

"What the-?" Kenji said

"You shouldn't be hitting girls," Tsuna said still gripping his wrist.

"What do I care what you say you're just No Good-Tsuna,"

"But, I bet you do care what we to do." Yamamoto and Gokudera said popping out from behind Tsuna.

"G-G-Gokudera-san, Y-Yamamoto-san," Kenji stammered

He turned back to Kayayuki. He squinted his eyes and said "Your lucky that you have connections.''

He pulled his hand out of Tsuna's grip looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma who was beside them and walked away. Tsuna took a step towards Kayayuki.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"That's good,"

"Oh, I just remember I didn't thank you guys for saving back in class so thanks,"

"It's okay," Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, you better be grateful," Gokudera sneered.

"Gokudera-kun! Its fine," Tsuna said.

"Well, If that's all I'll be going," she turned around to start to walk towards her locker when Enma called out

"Hey wait, Tsuna has something to say to you!"

She turned back around.

"Ano, we've noticed that you haven't made any friends yet and were asking if . . . . Ano . . . . Would you like to be friends?"

Her expression looked surprised even if her eyes were covered with bandages. She started to smile.

"Yes."

Everyone smiled.

"Great," Tsuna said while smiling.

She made her way to her locker, opened it, put her Math books in and took her English books out, closed it and made her way to English class with a smile on her face and this going through her mind:

"I have friends!"(Giggles)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- Proper Greetings**

As Kayayuki was on her way to English class the bell rang. Kayayuki didn't realize that the hallway was clear since she couldn't see but she had a feeling something was wrong since she didn't hear anything. She started to regret going to the bathroom even though she knew that she would be late for class.

She heard stories of a dreadful head perfect of the Disciplinary Committee, that finds you no matter where you are in the school to bust you and give you detention. Kayayuki didn't want to get detention on her first day of school it would be embarrassing, she already met him and didn't know. Then as if out of nowhere the said boy who has black ravened styled hair, a fair complexion, his uniform was different from the other boy uniforms, he had on a black blazer that hung around his shoulders, on one of the sleeves an armband that was red with gold writing, a white shirt and black pants appeared in front of her, but she didn't realize it until she had collided in it to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you see I'm in a hurry to get to class and I think I'm lost," she said

"Herbivore," he said coldly.

She could feel a cold chill down her spine and felt a dark aura in the atmosphere.

'Wait did he just call me a herbivore why does that sound familiar,' Kayayuki thought

" Late for class again are we?" he said. " I thought I had made it clear last time?"

"I'm sorry I had to use the bathroom and. . . ." she was cut off by Hibari.

"I don't want to hear what you herbivore have to say," he glared at her.

"Yeah but . . . ."

"Your anonnying," and with a flash of sliver Kayayuki was sent falling down the hall her English books flew out of her hands and unto the floor.

She got up off the floor, she felt a thick fluid running down her nose. She smiled but then dropped it.

He smirked. She crawled on the floor searching for her books. The sight of seeing how weak and defenseless she was disgusted him. "Your just another weak herbivore." She finally found all her English books, she got up to her feet and walked up to him and said nothing. He stared at her bandages then he saw her lips moving.

"I have nothing to prove to you or anyone," she whispered and walked away. Hibari smirked.

"Oh it seems that you do." He said to himself as he watched her make her way down the hall.

'Strange kid,' she thought.

As she stepped through the doors the teacher looked at her.

"Ah, miss Ichirugo," she said. "How nice of you to join us."

"Eto, I lost my way back,"

"Oh, and how did you find your way back?"

"A perfect showed me the way,"

Tsuna, who was in the class winced because he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"He was such a weirdo," she mumbled under her breath

'I heard that, she just lucky that Hibari-san wasn't here.' Tsuna thought.

"Well then, you can have a seat," the teacher said.

Kayayuki made her way down the third row to her seat, sat down, placed her books, which were in her hands, on the table and the teacher began the class again.

Kayayuki went through the day with the most admirable behavior that the teachers adored. She was quiet and spoke when needed. She would sometime zone out just to listen to the ruffling leaves fight against the wind or to look at a little yellow bird that look like a little ball of cotton. It was lunch time, Tsuna and the others invited Kayayuki to the roof to eat.

"So Kayayuki tell us a little about you," Yamamoto said as they all plopped down on the cemented roof of the school.

"Eto, okay," Her cheeks turned rosy pink. "Well, I'm 15, I like sweets, pizza and math. I live with my mom and used to leave in Italy."

"Oh, me and Gokudera are from Italy too," Enma said, after swallowing the bits of sandwich he had in his mouth.

"Really?" she turned to Gokudera, who was beside Tsuna.

"Oh, Kayayuki can I ask something?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure,"

"Ano, why do you have-" the roof door slammed open.

"Hmm?" The sadistic prefect looked up to see Tsuna and his friends or he likes to call them 'group of Herbivores' together eating. Then his eyes came across Kayayuki who spun around to the sudden slam of the door.

"You," He glared at her.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked and Enma hid behind Tsuna since Hibari was just as scary as Adehel.

"Hmm?" He looked up at him to finally actually realize that him and his friends were grouping.

"Herbivore are you mingling?" He said icily.

"Eh?" Kayayuki was confused. "W-what's he doing here d-don't we have a r-right to use up here?"

'Why is she stuttering now? ' Hibari thought. "You," He said pointing at Kayayuki. "I want to fight you."

"Eh?" Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma said.

"What?" Kayayuki said backing away. "But-But. . .. . ." He didn't wait to listen Hibari charged after her, thrusting his left tonfa at her face. She held up her hand to protect her face. As the tonfa made contact with her arms a crack was hear. She pushed him away.

"Why thank you for taking care of that vey annoying pain in my hand," she said flexing her hand. "I thought it would never go away."

Hibari was amused by what she had said. But Tsuna on the other hand was scared you Kayayuki's life. "What is Hibari-san doing doesn't her see that she defenseless?"

Yamamoto was feeling agitated at how Kayayuki had blocked Hibari's attack at her comment towards it.

Hibari came at her again throwing hits after hits but Kayayuki blocked and dodged them with ease. As Hibari ran towards her she took up her thick math book and placed it in front of her allowing it to take the hit. After he made contact with the book he pushed it down to make the person under it fall to the ground. He stood over her.

"Why don't you trying attacking?" He said. She removed the book from her face.

"What sense would it make to try and attack a target that you can't see?" She smirked. Tsuna heard her was and thought 'she's right she can't see Hibari-san.'

Hibari frowned at what she had said. "That's right your just a weak little herbivore." He was about to kick her but then Yamamoto intervened and held on to his foot. "Ma,ma, don't you think that taking it too far to kick a defenseless girl, eh?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hmph, let go," Hibari said coldly, but Yamamoto did anyway. Hibari looked at Kayayuki and turned around and walked through the door he came from and went down the stairs.

Tsuna and Enma ran up to Kayayuki, Gokudera slowly walked over. "Kayayuki-chan are you okay!" Enma and Tsuna asked worriedly. Yamamoto helped her up. "Yeah, I'm okay I guess."

"That was amazing at how you could have blocked all those attacks from Hibari-san!" Tsuna said.

Kayayuki raised her head. "What's his problem?" She dusted of her uniform. "Oh, Hibari-san is the head prefect for the Disciplinary Committee, a group of prefect that keeps discipline in the school, but Hibari-san goes too far with his responsibility. . . ."

"Most of the student here are afraid of him, even teachers," Enma continued for Tsuna. "Even out of school he keeps order in Namimori, the whole neighborhood is afraid of him!"

"He doesn't like crowding," Yamamoto continued. "If he sees you grouping around him he will attack you, but there's one really strange thing about him….. he always says 'I'll bite you to death'"

"And he's Tsuna's cloud guardian!" a formally dressed infant said as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Don't tell her that she'll start wondering.. . ."

"Guardian for what?" As if right on cue Kayayuki popped the question. Reborn smiled. "You see Tsuna is a mafia boss that. . . ."

"Reborn don't tell her that!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn jumped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and kicked Tsuna in the face, sending him flying.

"Judaime!"

"Tsuna!" Both Gokudera and Enma ran up to Tsuna. Then the bell rang.

"Oh well, we have to get to class, it was nice meeting you little infant," she waved to Reborn and dragged Yamamoto with her through the door. Tsuna and the other followed shortly behind.

"Hmm, Ichirugo Kayayuki, huh?" Reborn smirked. "If your able to block multiple attacks from Hibari Kyoya your worth looking into."

Kayayuki was in her last class for the day which was Biology. They had gotten a Pop Quiz.

"Ah, why did they have to give us a pop quiz today," Tsuna said frustrated and rubbed his head.

"Yeah," Enma said rubbing the sides of his head with his head on the desk.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Judaime I'm sure you did great." Gokudera said trying to cheer Tsuna up.

They all walked out of the class. Tsuna's eyes saw Kayayuki walking out of class.

"Kayayuki-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed.

She turned around knowing a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Tsunayoshi-san," She said smiling.

"Ah. . . . . ," Tsuna stared at her. "You can just call me Tsuna no 'san' needed."

"Okay, Tsuna-kun," Tsuna sighed. "How did you think you did on the quiz?"

"Eto, it was . . . . Eto, easy. "

"Wow, you thought it was easy?"

"Ah huh."

"Kayayuki-chan, your amazing."

A smile formed on her face. "Thanks, your sweet." Tsuna blushed.

They walked to the front gate were they saw a lady with dark brown hair, fair skin, a blue blouse, and a black denim pants. Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera have never seen her before.

"I wonder whose mom is that?" Enma said.

"Eto, is it a lady with dark brown hair, a blue top and a black pants?" Kayayuki described her perfectly.

"Ah, yeah?" Yamamoto said

"Well then I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kayayuki said running towards the woman.

"Ano, Kayayuki-chan?" Tsuna exclaimed."That's your mom?"

"Tsuna-Kun you can call me Kaya-Chan," she said as she arrived next to the lady. "And yes, she is my mother."

Tsuna and his friends walked up to the gate where Kayayuki was.

"Hello," Kayayuki's mother said with a smile. "I am Kayayuki-chan's mother, Emma."

"Well hello," Tsuna said.

"Hi," Enma said.

"Nice to meet you," Yamamoto said.

"Hello," Gokudera said and looked away.

"Oh, little Yuki-chan has friends that's nice," she said clasping her hands. "I was afraid that she wouldn't have made any friends."

"Mom," Kayayuki whined.

"Ha-ha, it's nice to meet you," Tsuna said.

"Mom that's Tsuna-kun," Kayayuki said. "And there's Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun and the quiet one is Enma-kun."

"Well it's great that you have friends, I wish I could allow you to continue talking but we have to go, so bye guys."

"Oh, okay see you guys tomorrow," she waved the guys good bye and went with her mother.

Then seemingly out of nowhere the little arcobaleno appeared.

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Caiossu," he said.

"Ah, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your new family member," He said.

"What, you can't do that she can't even see!"

"Haven't you wondered how she can know when a person is around her and how she was able to know when and where Hibari was going to attack her?"

"Well . . . . . ."

"It's because her four other senses are more advanced than an average person, ten times actually, so she senses the person's aura and can react, also if she cannot fall so easy to illusions, it may be difficult to cast her in one of Mukuro's illusions."

"Wow," Tsuna and the others said.

"She is not an ordinary girl, remember that Tsuna," Reborn said knocking Tsuna's head.

"Itai, okay, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- Late**

"Aw man, mom left the house and forgot to wake me up and now I'm late for school!" Kayayuki said running down the road towards Namimori Middle school, she had to be on the alert more than usual since she was running. "They say that the head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee always has perfects at the front gate to lock them when the school bell rings and sometimes he himself is at the gate looking out for late comers to give them detention."

And as the gate came in to view of other late comers the bell rung sadly Kayayuki wasn't much of a runner so the others made it but she didn't and when she felt a familiar aura she stop in front of the person and said " Speaking of the devil."

It was Hibari Kyoya the head prefect.

"What did you say?" he glared at her.

She squeaked."Eto, nothing?"

"You're late."

"Yeah but it's not my fault my mom she didn't-," she was then interrupted by Kyoya.

"I don't care, you have detention this afternoon," he said plain and cruel.

"But it's just my second day of school," she pleaded.

"Shut up your annoying."

"Ah-,"

There was a flash of sliver and Kayayuki's bangs were an inch short. She stepped back.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

"That's a warning that if you annoy me, I'll bite you to death."

He walked towards the school building to go inside.

_He __is __strange._

"Oh, I have to get to class." She ran to the building and went up the stairs. She opened the door to her class room and stepped in then it hit her.

"Aw man, I got detention on my second day of school!" She screamed out holding her head.

Everyone stared at her even Tsuna. _Kaya-chan?_

"Miss Ichirugo!" The teacher shouted.

"Huh?"She said, it seems she didn't realize she was in class. "Oh darn that stupid head prefect!"

"You want something?" a voice came from behind of Kayayuki .She felt an ominous aura in the atmosphere. She gulped.

"Eto, I would like to go to my seat now." A shiver was sent down her spine.

"Wrong, you're coming with me." Hibari dragged her out of the classroom. Screams could have been heard from down the hall.

Tsuna gulped_. Poor Kaya-chan _

She came back leaning on the jam for support with her hair ruffled up and holding on to her bruised left arm.

"No. Mercy. . . . ." She said trying to catch her breath.

Everyone stared at her.

"I think I'll go to the nurse's offices now."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- and Detention

Kayayuki walked down the hall to the nurse's office slid the door open and then felt arms grabbed her and hugged her tightly, she felt a rough surface rub against her face then she realized.

'_The 'nurse' is a perverted doctor, oh great.'_

She shoved him off but he kept on coming after her.

"Get off me you pervert, your hurting my arm that is already bruised!" she shouted, attempting to pull him off her.

"Hm, I don't want to let go," he replied childishly, and squeezed her tighter.

"GET. OFF!" She threw him off her by using her right hand to pry him off.

"How mean," he pouted after dusting off his white pants.

"I don't care, okay, if you didn't hear before I said my arm is bruised," Kayayuki was getting grumpy.

"It didn't happen to be bruised when you were prying me off you," he pouted and jumped towards her again.

"Okay, one, that didn't sound too right, and two, it's my left arm that's bruised you idiot," she snapped as she elbowed him in the face.

"Hm, touchy, touchy," he sang as he rubbed his now bruised nose.

"Just bandage up my arm you damn pervert," she walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Fine give me your hand," the 'nurse' sighed and took a seat on the chair in front of Kayayuki.

She nudged away. "Hey, you better not try anything funny or else," a dark aura surrounded her.

"Sure, right now I'm as pure as spring water," a little ring glowed over his head and what looked like angel wings appeared on his back.

He took her left hand then she grabbed his with her right hand and leaned forward.

"I don't like spring water, because no matter how much they say it's pure its always dirty." Even though the bandages were around her eyes he could have felt the dangerous aura emanating from her.

He sweat dropped.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" she sat back and went back to normal.

"It's ," he said reaching for a roll of bandage. "And yours?"

"It's Ichirugo Kayayuki," she smiled gently that Shamal almost forgot about her dangerous side.

It took an hour for him to put on the bandages since ever move he made Kayayuki thought he was going to do something to her. When class was finished Tsuna and the others went to check up on Kayayuki since they knew and his ways. The first set of classes went by fast for Kayayuki since she was a smart girl. At lunch she sat with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera an Enma. Gokudera and Yamamoto were fighting, well Gokudera did all the cursing and Enma, Tsuna and Kayayuki just laughed at them as Yamamoto only replies were laughter and smiles which really got Gokudera angry.

Lunch was over and there was no sign of Hibari Kyoya. They went to Physics class. Kayayuki enjoyed it since in the future she wanted to do something related to space. But unfortunately Tsuna and Enma were suffering; they were perfect as best friends. School was over in a blink of an eye. Kayayuki said her goodbyes to her friends and made two steps forward then turned back around.

"Eto, can someone carry me to the detention room," she smiled. "I'm not all that familiar with that part of the building and can get lost, then I'll be late for detention and get **another** detention which I don't want or get bitten to death by the head prefect which I **really** don't want."

"Then let me take you there," Tsuna offered as the stepped away from Enma.

"Eto, aren't you afraid of the head prefect?" she replied with a giggle.

He sighed."Yeah, but you're my friend that's new to the school and you might get lost since you cant see." He scratched the side of his face nervously.

"Aw, Tsuna-Kun, that's sweet."

So Tsuna went to walk Kayayuki to detention. It was in classroom 3-A.

"So this is the room that detention is going to be held?" Kayayuki asked.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna replied shivering in his pants afraid that Hibari was on the other side of the door.

"But I don't sense any ominous auras," Kayayuki gently touched the door.

"Maybe Hibari-san's not in there?" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

Tsuna pushed the door open. He saw a desk where a boy in a black blazer, a white shirt, black pants and an red armband with gold written, his hair was strange, it was black with an Elvis Presley hair style but straighter and he had something sticking out of his mouth.

"Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna exclaimed glad to see a friendly figure instead of a figure of evil.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" Kusakabe said as he recognized the voice got up out of the chair. "You got detention?"

"Ano, no," he said then realizing he was standing in front of Kayayuki who Kusakabe couldn't see. "This is my friend Kayayuki-chan, apparently she came late and Hibari-san was at the gate so he gave her a detention."

"Ah, I see that Kyo-san shows no mercy to even the blind," Kusakabe said staring out to space.

"Who said I was blind," Kayayuki mumbled to herself. Unfortunately for her Tsuna heard.

'_What?_'

"I hope it wasn't Kyo-san that did that to you?" Kusakabe said referring to her bandaged left arm

"Oh, unfortunately yes, I made the mistake of calling him stupid," Kayayuki giggled thinking back to mistake.

"Hm, I see, well take a seat and welcome to detention," Kusakabe gestured to the empty classroom.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically.

She made her way down to the last row next to the windows and took a window seat.

"Eto, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna thinking about what Kayayuki mumbled to herself a few minutes ago that he heard. "Ah, yeah?"

"Ah, you can leave I bet Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun are waiting on you," she smiled warmly.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm going to go," he waved good bye.

"Bye."

Tsuna left the room to go home.

'_I have to speak to Reborn._' He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its me Anime-Cuteness XD how's the story? Hope you guys like it. **

**Please review on my story please. It gives me the drive to update faster. But I ****will try to update faster guys so please review.**

**Thank you. **

CHAPTER 5- Hibari Kyoya

"Hey, Reborn do you remember Kayayuki-Chan?" Tsuna said while sitting down to eat his breakfast.

"Yes," Reborn said then opened his mouth for a purple hair woman to put food in his mouth.

"Well yesterday I heard her say she wasn't blind," he used the chop sticks to pick up rice. "Then what reason would she have to wear bandages over her eyes?"

"Maybe she was in an accident and had to do surgery on her eyes but, she has a scar that stretches across her eyes and doesn't want people to see it," the purple hair woman said then continued to feed Reborn.

"Hm, you think?" Tsuna turned to the woman.

"Oh yes, women do anything to hide blemishes," she turned to Tsuna.

"What do you think Reborn?"

Reborn was nowhere to be found.

"Reborn?"Tsuna said.

"Reborn!" The woman shouted. "Where are you my Reborn?" She got up and looked under the table and then ran out of the kitchen.

'_Maybe hiding from you,_' Tsuna thought.

"Well I'll be leaving for school," Tsuna said.

"I'm leaving," he said, and then left through the gate.

He met up with Gokudera, Enma and Yamamoto. They walked to school together and at the school gates they saw Kayayuki walking coming to school.

"Kaya-Chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as the walked up to her.

"Early today?" Yamamoto said with a sheepish smile. "No detention today, huh?"

"Yeah," Kayayuki said realizing the voices. "Good morning."

"Good morning," they all replied.

"Well, see you guys later in class," Kayayuki said and walked off.

Their first class was English. Even though Kayayuki is a bright girl her weakest subject is English.

"Well, then students please hand in your homework," the teacher said and at that very moment she just remembered that she got homework.

'_Oh this is bad,'_ she thought.

"Miss Ichirugo where's your homework?" the teacher asked as he walked up to her desk.

"Eto, I forgot I had homework," she sighed heavily.

"Well then I'm sorry but I have to give you detention," he went back to his desk for a sheet of paper.

Kayayuki's mouth sunk.

"What?" she exploded as she stood up.

"I'm sorry but the school has a strict rule about children not bringing their homework."

'_This is stupidly outrageous,'_ she thought.

"Here's the detention slip please go or you will have an unfortunate run in with the Disciplinary Committee," the teacher smiled.

The teacher placed the paper on her desk. She picked it up felt the familiar smooth paper and sigh in bewilderment.

'_How did I get myself in trouble this easy?_' she thought.

The first two classes went by fast now it was lunch time.

"Hey, Kaya-chan how did your detention yesterday go?" Enma said as he sat down beside Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, how did it-," Tsuna was interrupted by the feeling of a ominous aura, he looked around wondering if Hibari Kyoya was around, but when he looked it came from Kayayuki. Everyone stepped away from Kayayuki sensing the dangerous atmosphere surrounding her.

"Ano, are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

The aura suddenly disappeared.

"Eto, yeah," she said seemly coming out of a trance. "Oh, detention it was okay."

"Really?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah," she said turning her head around her frowning eyebrows could be seen printing out through her bandages.

" Kufufufu, so it seems I'm not welcomed here by her," a voice said from two buildings away from the school.

"Ano, Kaya-chan?" Tsuna said as he poked her.

"Huh?" She snapped her head back around. "Oh sorry, about detention, I slept through the whole thing."

Then everyone pulled out their lunches. She continued. "I fell asleep and then he told me to wake up and I did but then I fell asleep again, I think he was trying to wake me up but I guess I was too stubborn."

"Hahaha, guess so," Tsuna said. Yamamoto, Enma and Gokudera who were also listening to Kayayuki were laughing too.

"Yeah," Kayayuki said then started to laugh along.

They stopped laughing and went back to lunch.

"So where was Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

" Oh, him," Kayayuki turned away. " I asked Kusakabe and he said that Hibari had other business to take care of."

"Oh, you were lucky," Enma laughed.

"Yeah," Kayayuki smiled. "Maybe, I'll as lucky this time."

The lunch time ended and they went to class. Soon the end of school came and Kayayuki made her way to the detention room. She knew her way now.

'_Oh great, now I have to waste more of my time in detention.'_

She made it at the detention room, 3-A.

She pushed the door open and felt a similar aura.

'_Damn it,'_ she thought.

A boy with a black raven styled hair, a Disciplinary Committee uniform but his blazer was hanging off his shoulder, with his feet up on the desk.

"Hibari Kyoya," Kayayuki said.

"Herbivore, I see you have another detention," he glared at her.

She frowned. "I'll go take a seat."

As she walked Hibari watched her movements, she walked down to the seat she was last time and sat down.

"I have to admit that I'm amazed that you walk without the fear of falling."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said coldly.

She frowned. "Go to hell," she mumbled.

He got up from around the desk and went up to her. She felt him near her.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he whispered icily in her ears.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled.

"It's a game of defense we're going to fight and see how well you can defend against me," he smirked.

"Fight?"

"Oh, did I say fight I mean I'm going to bite you death," he chuckled and pulled away.

'_What?'_ she thought. '_Not _'I'm going to bite you death_' again, it's so stupid_.'

"Let's go to the gym I don't want to destroy my class room," he said pointing to the door.

"Oh, so this is your class room," she said. "Explains a lot….."

They came out of the first building and went to the gym.

"Here is where we will fight," Kyoya said.

"I thought you said it wasn't a fight," Kayayuki sneered.

"Call it what you want," he brushed it off coolly.

"Whatever." She said. "So how will it go?"

Then all of a sudden Kyoya took out his tonfas, and started to charge at Kayayuki. He thrust his left arm towards her.

"W-What are you doing!" She shouted and dodged his attack and backed away. "At least have the decency to warn me!"

He then used his right arm and thrusted at her again.

"You know you're a pain," she complained and dodged his attack.

"I don't care," Kyoya said coldly, and then lifted his right foot that made contact with Kayayuki's stomach, she flinched. "So your vulnerable if I attack with my lower body, since your reaction is slower to attack from the ground, I observed this from our last encounter."

"Think what you want," she recovered from the pain then smirked .

She grabbed his foot that was still in her stomach and threw him across the gym. He fell to the ground. When he got up he was pissed off.

"You brat," he glared at her.

"Hmph, your one to talk," she said cool and relax.

He charged towards her. She was fixing her stance to defend then attack, then all of a sudden she felt a mental shock and stiffen herself. She was left open for Hibari to strike, his left tonfa made contact with her head. She was sent flying through the air, then fell to the ground as her back slammed against the gym wall. The impact of her back against the wall caused her to cough out blood.

Hibari walked up to her, stood in front of her and looked down at her.

"What the hell was that, herbivore?" He said.

"You'll find out," Kayayuki replied. "Show yourself. . . . . ."

She turned her head up towards the window, Hibari did too.

"Kufufufu, I was wondering how long you were going to take to notice me, my little flower."

A figure jumped down from the window and landed on its feet, two others followed. The first figure was a 15 year old boy with blue hair similar to Kayayuki's with a pineapple hair style that makes you wonder who his hair stylist is. An army green uniform that doesn't represent a military, his eyes were strange as they each had a different colour, his left eye was red that resembled blood and his right eye was blue that resembled the sea. He wore a fake smile as he gripped his trident in his right hand. The other was also a boy that was 15 but he had glasses and black hair with a bar code number on the left cheek of the expressionless, pale white face, he wore the same uniform as the first boy. The other person was a boy the same age as the others, the had blonde wild hair with a scar across his nose and his tongue sticking out wearing the same uniform as the others.

"Mukuro Rokudo," she sneered.

"Kufufufufufu, well hello, my little flower," the boy named Mukuro Rokudo said.

"Don't call me that," she scoffed.

"Kufufufufufu, you're so cute when your mad," he smiled.

"Argh!" she growled. "Your so annoying."

"Why did you come here?" she said.

"Because I wanted to check up on my little clover,"

"You dare say that!" Kayayuki shouted clearly frustrated.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Kyoya glared at Mukuro.

Kayayuki stopped and turned her head towards Hibari.

"You know that wacko?" She pointed at Mukuro.

Mukuro winced.

"I have had the displeasurement of meeting him." He said then an ominous aura filled the air.

Hibari has a grudge against Mukuro since he is the only person that has defeated him in battle. So every time they meet they fight.

"And since he's here," then he drew out his tonfas from nowhere. "I'll just bite him to death."

Kayayuki would have winced if the bandages weren't wrapped around her eyes_. 'Seriously, that again?'_

"Sorry but I'm not here to fight you," Mukuro said.

"Oh," Hibari said in amusement.

Mukuro turned towards Kayayuki. "I merely came to see my little flower; it's been a while since I've seen her."

Kayayuki who was on the ground against the wall shot up to her feet.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Kufufufu, you hate the name that bad?" He asked.

"Shut up, you know what you did!" she screamed as an ominous aura surrounded her. "Now, get out and if you appear again I won't hesitate to kill you."

'_Damn,_' Hibari thought.

'_Wow,'_ Mukuro thought.

'_This girl really thinks_ _she can kill Mukuro-sama,'_ Ken thought.

'…_.'_ Chikasu thought.

She was serious.

"Fine, if that is what you want then, fine ..."

He turned around to walk towards the door then he said "But this will not be the last time I appear before you."

Then he walked out through the door and the others followed behind him.

Hibari heard a sound come from Kayayuki and turned around. His eyes widen. Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Kayayuki turned her head to Hibari. "You must think I'm weak for crying….."

"Herbivore." He replied.

"I know… I'm weak….. Whatever….." she walked out of the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to<strong> **review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter you guys, please do enjoy it ^-^! **

**It was a quick update wasn't it? It was only done because I was sick, at home from school and didn't have anything to do so I decided to update.**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Love you all ^o^**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6 Tsuna's House<p>

The door bell rang throughout the Sawada residence.

Tsuna walked to the door held on to the handle and thought _'I bet its Gokudera_,' then he opened the door only to see a girl in a green blouse, a white skirt, green socks, black shoes and white bandages over her eyes.

"Kaya-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning Tsu-kun," she replied smiling.

It was a smile that brightened Tsuna's day. He blushed, because of her sweet voice and because the amount of cleavage she was showing.

"Come in, Kaya-chan." She stepped inside took off her shoes, put them aside and proceeded further through the house.

"Oh, Tsuna?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Where am I?"

When Tsuna turned around he looked for Kayayuki who was up on the stairs.

Tsuna's mouth dropped. "Surprisingly, you're on the stairs."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," he said climbing up the stairs.

"No-Good Tsuna!" An obnoxious, childish voice screamed.

A 5 year old child jumped in the air, he had black afro styled hair, that had sweets sticking out, he had on a cow print full body suit and a tail. He landed on his head. He got up back laughing trying to hold back his tears.

"Gotta…..Stay…. Calm…. BWAHAHAHAHA." He laughed. "Lambo- san did that on purpose."

"No you didn't ," Tsuna said.

"Shut up No-Good Tsuna!" Lambo said using his finger to bring down his lower left eyelid and sticked out his tongue. He took out a grenade out of his messy hair and was about to throw it at Tsuna, then he slipped.

"Oaf!" He fell hurdling towards Kayayuki, the grenade flew through the window, and Lambo bumped into Kayayuki who was still on the staircase and another grenade flew out of his hair and into the fruit basket that was in the kitchen. She fell back falling on Tsuna who was behind her and they both tumbled down the stairs with Tsuna taking most of damage, when they were finally on the flat ground Kayayuki was on top of Tsuna with her back to him and her skirt up. Yamamoto, who was in Tsuna's room came out because of all the noise and when he looked down the stairs he saw Kayayuki's underwear. He face turned bright red.

She quickly got up and held her skirt down, her face turned deep red. '_I hope nobody saw anything….._'

Lambo who was on the ground got up and jumped on Tsuna back when he was getting up to carry him up to Kayayuki's height and grabbed unto her blouse and gripped her bandages. He pulled off her bandages but Kayayuki closed her eyes tight to not allow them to see her eyes.

"BWAHAHAHA, why do you wear these UGLY bandages!" he screamed obnoxiously.

Kayayuki grabbed her bandages but Lambo was still holding unto them so she shook him violently. He flew all over the place before he let go and hit his head on the nearby wall. He started to cry and pulled out a purple bazooka with a string attached to it out of his hair and jumped into it. Then there was a puff of purple smoke and a 15 year old boy appeared.

His hair was black, smooth, and raven styled. His right eye was closed and the other, open. He wore a black vest with a cow print inside shirt.

"My, my, what do we have here," the unknown boy said in a low, calm voice.

"Adult-Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Tsuna caught Kayayuki's attention, who tied her bandage around her eyes.

"Tsuna did you just say 'Adult-Lambo?" She asked.

"Ano, yeah," Tsuna said. "You see, 5 year old Lambo used the 10 years bazooka."

"Oh the bazooka that lets a person who is shot with it, switch places with his future self." She said dusting off her skirt.

Tsuna stared at her dumbfounded. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, eto….," Kayayuki thought about it for a while. "The internet?"

"Hm," Adult-Lambo said. "Really?"

Tsuna turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Tsuna I want to talk to you privately."

"Sure." They walked outside through the side glass door beside the kitchen.

Kayayuki, who felt bored, made her way into the kitchen. Yamamoto was going to follow her but had the feeling he should head back into Tsuna's room.

"That girl should not be here, Young Vongola," Adult-Lambo said.

"What, why not?" Tsuna asked.

Meanwhile Kayayuki was in the kitchen. She ran her hand on the smooth wood surface of the table then her hand bumped into a basket.

"Huh, what's this?" she asked herself.

She placed her hand in the basket but she bumped on something.

"Oh, it's a fruit basket, great I could go for a apple."

She searched through feeling for the apple. Then her hand touched something.

"Oh, here's the apple."

She had a round object in her hands that obviously wasn't an apple. It was a grenade!

She picked of the 'stem; of the apple, then she felt it firmly.

"Wait, this isn't an apple, I don't know what it is but it sure isn't an apple."

She threw the grenade outside through the open glass door where Tsuna was talking to Adult-Lambo!

"Young Vongola she's…." It hit Adult-Lambo in the head and exploded, sending Tsuna flying over the wall out of the yard, and Adult-Lambo was laying flat on the ground with his whole body smoking. Tsuna came back, in tatters, and saw Adult-Lambo on the ground with smoke coming from his body.

'_Poor Lambo_,' he winced.

Kayayuki came outside. "Hey, why are you guys making so much noise?"

Then there was a buff of purple smoke, where Adult-Lambo was and 5 year old Lambo came back looking bewildered.

"I didn't even get to hear what Adult-Lambo was going to say," Tsuna winced.

Kayayuki smirked.

'_That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut,_' she thought.

Tsuna cleaned himself up and brought Kayayuki into his room.

"Hey, Yamamoto," Kayayuki greeted him.

"Oh, hello," he return greeted.

"I'm sorry for that show you saw earlier," Kayayuki said referring to what happened at the stairway.

Yamamoto's face turned deep red.

"Oh, your giving of a quite interesting aura Yamamoto," she giggled.

Yamamoto turned his face the other way.

Tsuna walked into the room.

"Sorry for the long wait Yamamoto," Tsuna apologized.

"Oh it's okay," Yamamoto said slowly turning back his head.

"Oh, Kaya-Chan, you can sit," Tsuna said gesturing to the cushions that were around a little table.

"Oh, wait, sorry," Tsuna said remembering Kayayuki wasn't used to her current surroundings.

He held her hand and pulled her gently to the cushion for her to sit.

'_I feel like a blind person,_' Kayayuki thought.

When she sat down a baby in a black suit, a yellow inside shirt and a black hat with a chameleon on it, jumped into her lap.

"Caiossu," he said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Oh hello, baby," Yamamoto said.

"Oh, it's the little baby," Kayayuki said.

"Hello Kayayuki," Reborn replied.

"Where were you?" Tsuna asked.

"None of your business No-Good Tsuna." Reborn said and jumped out of Kayayuki's lap and kicked Tsuna in the face.

He gracefully landed on the ground, while Tsuna slammed into the wall.

"Itai," was Tsuna's only reply before falling to the ground.

"Reborn why do you do such mean things to Tsuna?" Kayayuki asked.

"Because I'm his Hitman Tutor."

"…Okay then."

"Hey Kayayuki, I would like that tomorrow you meet Tsuna's family," Reborn said.

"Eto, okay."

"Tsu-kun, I'm home!" a gentle voice said.

Kayayuki heard the voice.

'_That sounds a lot like-,_' she thought.

"Tsu-kun?" the voice said again but this time coming up the stairs.

The person came to the wall, that was in front of the room door Tsuna, who is laying on the floor, body printed out into the wall. It was a woman with brunette hair just like Tsuna's, a purple jacket, purple skirt, purple shirt and purple shoes.

"(Gasp) Tsu-kun?" the woman said.

Kayayuki came to the door.

"Mom?" Tsuna said.

'_Mom?_' Kayayuki thought. '_This is Tsuna's mom?'_

"Tsu-kun why are on the ground like that and what happened to the wall?" Tsuna's mother said.

"Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tsuna got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Tsuna-kun this is your mother?" Kayayuki asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh, Tsu-kun you have a new friend over, how nice," Tsuna's mom said in her gentle voice. "But is it that your blind?"

Kayayuki stopped.

"Eto….You remind me of my mother," she said and changed the subject.

"That's nice," Tsuna's mom said not realizing she changed the subject.

'_Why'd she change the subject?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Reborn said.

"Oh Reborn-kun, dinner will be ready soon."

"Hello," Yamamoto said.

"Oh, Tsu-kun you have another friend over."

"Eto, ma'am?" Kayayuki said.

"Just call her mama," Reborn suggested.

"Eto okay," she replied. "Mama, would you like me to help you with cooking dinner?"

"But, dear how will you see?"

"Don't worry years of practice." Kayayuki smiled.

"Well okay." Mama said unsure of what she agreed to.

They left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen, Tsuna and Reborn followed them, and Yamamoto decided to leave.

When they went into the kitchen they saw a purple hair lady standing over the table with a plate in her hand.

"Oh, Bianchi, your in the kitchen," Mama said.

Bianchi turned around. The first thing that caught her sight was Reborn.

"Oh, Reborn-san," she ran up to him sending Tsuna flying out of her way. "Would you like some?"

She gestured a plate with purple slop and flies flying around it.

"No, thank you,"

Bianchi's cooking is poison, anything she cooks is poison. But if you have true love then the poison won't affect you. Bianchi is in love with Reborn but he doesn't love her back, so he can't eat the poison.

Bianchi turned around and saw Kayayuki, she ran up to her.

"Would you like some?" she asked pushing the plate up to Kayayuki's face.

Tsuna hearing this ran up to Kayayuki.

"No don't eat it, it's poison, only if your truly in love the poison won't affect you." He said.

"Oh no, this one is different," she smirked. "It's for true hatred."

Kayayuki took up what was on the plate and placed it into her mouth.

Tsuna was literally biting his finger nails.

Kayayuki swallowed.

Tsuna bit his finger, he screamed and started to flash his finger.

The poison was in her stomach digesting.

Reborn who was annoyed of Tsuna kicked him out of the kitchen.

Kayayuki belched, nothing was wrong with her.

Tsuna came back after hearing the belch.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked shaking.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"Yay, you have true hatred for someone." Bianchi rejoiced. "Who is it?"

Kayayuki ignoring the question went to the sink, where mama had gone to, to help her.

"Wha-," Bianchi said. "She didn't answer my question."

"Maybe it's personal," Reborn said curiously.

"Yeah, maybe," Tsuna said.

When Tsuna turned around to head out of the kitchen Bianchi through a plate of poison cooking in his face. He fell to the floor knocked out.

"You shouldn't have said anything to her."

Bianchi then took Reborn up into her hands and walked over his body, but Reborn wasn't finished with him. "Take him upstairs," a smirk was on the little baby's face.

She took Tsuna by one arm and dragged him up the stairs with his body hitting against the steps. When he woke up he was swore.

The rest o the evening was normal and quiet. Lambo was sleeping; Reborn was holding a gun to Tsuna's head forcing him to study, Bianchi was in her room creating new poison recipes. And mama and Kayayuki were in the kitchen cooking.

"Kaya-chan, can you please cut up those?"

"Sure thing mama."

She took up the knife and started to mince the onion.

"Ow!" Kayayuki exclaimed.

"What, wrong dear?" mama asked concerned.

"My finger."

"Oh dear I forgot that you had bandages over your eyes." Mama said. "Come."

She held Kayayuki's hand and brought her to the sink, turned on the pipe, washed of her finger, dried it, put alcohol on it and bandaged it up.

"Is that better?" Mama asked while holding Kayayuki's cheek.

Kayayuki placed her hand on mama's.

"You know they say a mother's touch can cure anything."

"Oh, how sweet." Mama blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^o^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Kayayuki Ichirugo

Monday morning, Kayayuki arrived at school early. She met up with Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

While a certain conversation was being held in the reception room.

"This girl has a very mysterious background." Reborn said to Hibari, who was leaning against the window frame cross- armed looking cool.

"That girl is hiding something, and I need to find out what it is," Hibari said looking out the window and saw Kayayuki with the other herbivores.

"I thought she told you," Reborn smirked, holding down his hat. "I have no information on her, since you're the head prefect, you have access to the school's computer."

"It seems your interested too," Hibari smirked, turning away from the window and now facing Reborn, who was standing on the computer desk. "If I find out information on this girl you must fight me."

Reborn smirked and jumped off the desk and head towards the door. "Sure."

As Reborn left the reception room, Hibari went to the computer desk, sat down, shifted the mouse and the screen came on. He went into a file called 'Student Files', thousands of names came up, but Hibari typed in the search box, Ichirugo Kayayuki. A page came up with a picture of Kayayuki in a army green colour uniform much like the Kokuyo uniform.

"Ohho, what's this?" Hibari said pressing forward to take a good look at the photo.

He scrolled down and saw the following information:

**Name: Ichirugo, Kayayuki, Kikuyu**

**Age: 15**

**D.O.B: November 5, 1995**

**Previous School: Kokuyo Junior High school**

"She used to go to the same school as that guy," Hibari said coldly as even the thought of Mukuro he despised.

**Mother's Name: N/B**

**Father's Name: N/B**

**Guardian's Name: N/B**

**Relatives: N/B**

**Relative's Name: N/B **

**Previous Records: Adopted mother died 7 years ago, in a car accident. 1 year later the adopted daughter, Kayayuki Ichirugo died from the depression of the death of her adoptive mother.**

"Then if Kayayuki Ichirugo died, then who is this," Hibari said looking out the window at 'Kayayuki' who was with Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"So it turns out that Kayayuki isn't Kayayuki," Reborn said sitting on the couch. It seems the Reborn had return from where he had gone.

"It seems so," Hibari replied still staring at the screen, still trying to figure out why her file was so confusing.

"It seems that this girl could be dangerous since we don't know _who___she is." Reborn said staring out the window referring to Kayayuki.

"I think she is to be disposed of," Hibari said and had a menacing grin.

"Not yet first we have to confront her," Reborn leaped to the open window.

"Hmph." Hibari sneered.

Reborn jumped out the window of the Reception Room and landed gracefully on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed cutting off his conversation with everyone else.

Reborn stared at Kayayuki. "Hibari lock the gates," he said and Hibari out of nowhere shut the gates.

"Reborn-kun, what's all this?" Kayayuki confused stepped out into the open.

Reborn turned to Kayayuki still staring daggers at her.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked.

"What are you talking about, Reborn," Tsuna asked confused. "She's Kayayuki- chan."

"Tsuna don't you think that it's strange that we don't know anything about this girl?" Reborn asked not taking his eyes off of Kayayuki.

"Yeah come to think of it. . . . . ." Gokudera said looking at Kayayuki with distrust.

"We don't know a thing about you," Yamamoto finished, and Gokudera cursed him for doing that.

"It will be crazy to accuse her of anything." Enma laughed trying to clear the tense atmosphere but it didn't work.

"No, we're not accusing her of anything, herbivore" Hibari said walking away from the gates but stood his distance away from the group.

"Hibari looked at her file and she has no mother, no father or any relatives," Reborn said pulling out the print of Kayayuki's file.

"It also says here that Kayayuki's adoptive mother died in a car accident but we met her so call mother, and Kayayuki Ichirugo died a year after the mother."

When Tsuna heard that his eyes widened and he stepped away from Kayayuki, so did everyone else.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-kun, it's me Kayayuki-chan," Kayayuki said innocently moving closer to him out stretching her hand to him.

"Stop that!" Tsuna shouted and back away even more as Gokudera rushed up to protect him from Kayayuki. "Who are you?"

Kayayuki dropped the innocent smile, and then frowned deeply.

"I wanted a normal life and you two spoiled it, but if you're so interested to know ," she turned to Reborn, who was now beside Hibari. "Then go to Kokuyo land tomorrow and everything shall be revealed there."

And as she said that a foggy mist came through the gates and covered everything. Neither Tsuna nor the other could see, when the fog finally cleared Kayayuki was gone.

"I don't believe this," Tsuna said sadly.

"Well it seems tomorrow we will find out who 'Kayayuki' really is, and I have a feeling it's not going to be just smooth sailing," Reborn said looking to the sky.

Then all of them felt an ominous aura emanating from somewhere.

"Wait, Hibari Kyoya is here isn't he?" Tsuna said to Enma with a terrified face.

Enma shook his head slowly afraid of the truth. "Didn't I hear that that guy didn't like groups?"

They slowly turned around to see a pissed off Kyoya. "Herbivores, no mingling, or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna and Enma immediately ran out to class, with Yamamoto and Gokudera tagging behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi! Anime-Cuteness Here!**_

_***someone throws a glass bottle* * I dodge :p***_

_***sigh*... I know I know... I would be pissed too if I were in your position. But hey! There going up right? :D ( Maybe not at the speed that I wanted it to go but yea...)**_

_**Apologies. Apologies. I'm so sorry for my lazy. Irresponsibility as an author on Fanfic. ( Not really :P)**_

_***Throws another glass bottle***_

_***Dodged again! HA! :P* **_

_**I'm joking! I'm sorry. Gosh So Voilent :/ **_

_**Well Enjoy the Story and of course i dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... If I did I would find some way to make Xanxus, Hibari and Mukuro real :# XD ( Their sooo sexy!) **_

_**On with the story!**_

CHAPTER 8- Kokuyo Land

It was morning and Kayayuki lazily got out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom, she faced the mirror.

"Well, there's no use using this bandage to cover my eyes," she took up the scissors from off the counter, slipped one of the blades under a bandage and slid it through. As the bandages slid of her face, the bathroom light shone brightly in her eyes that she hadn't used in a long while.

As she looked at the dull, lifeless, colour of her pupil less grey eyes in the mirror an image of a little girl with long blue hair swaying in the wind and tears trickling down her cheeks from red crimson eyes was reflected in the mirror.

Kayayuki sighed from her horrible memory.

She bathed, dressed herself in a black shirt that said 'Bite Me', a black jacket, white denim jeans and black flat shoes. As she went to the door a black object caught her sight, as she bent over and her long blue hair was lying on her back she took up the object and saw that it was her sword.

"Oh, this thing," she spun the huge metal object, the size of a cricket bat, around to take a good look at it. "Might need it again," she smirked.

"Where are you going dear?" Kayayuki's mother asked coming from the kitchen.

"There's no sense having you around anymore," Kayayuki snapped her fingers and she vanished into mist then into thin air.

She opened the door and went out.

She slowly strolled through Namimori taken in the sites, it could be the last time she ever sees them. She made her way to Kokuyo Land.

She looked around at the old amusement park that used to be Kokuyo land until she saw an old run down building. She walked towards it not knowing that Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn entered into Kokuyo land.

"Je-Jeez, Tsuna you n-never told me that this p-place was s-so scary," Enma stuttered gripping to his jacket.

"Sorry Enma I thought it was scary the first time I came here too," Tsuna said trying to comfort his friend. "Where do you think Kayayuki- chan is?"

"I saw her go into the building we fought Mukuro in." Reborn said.

"You think she has some relations with Mukuro?" Gokudera said.

"Maybe," Reborn replied, frowning in the process.

"Well then let's go," Yamamoto said. They all went into the building Kayayuki went into.

As Kayayuki made her way to the third floor of the building she heard strange ominous sounds that would have scared normal people but Kayayuki didn't even blink.

"Aahhhh!" Enma and Tsuna screamed after hearing a metal clank against the ground.

"Calm down you two cry babies," Reborn jumping up to slap the both of them.

"Ouch! Oh, come on . . . . "Tsuna said rubbing his cheek.

"This place is _**SCARY**_," Enma said also rubbing his soar cheek.

"Wimps," Reborn said walking off in the dark.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna and Enma called to him and ran towards the same darkness, with Yamamoto and Gokudera following behind.

As Kayayuki arrived at the third floor so did Tsuna, Enma and the others. They saw each other, but Tsuna was frightened after seeing Kayayuki without her bandages.

"Kayayuki your eyes . . . ." Tsuna said going pale white.

"Yes, I know I look as if I have no life, in my eyes, I'm pupil less, others thought of me as a freak," Kayayuki snarled walking more into the room.

"Ah….."

"_**Well, isn't this interesting?" **_Mukuro said emerging from the dark shadow of the curtains.

Kayayuki turned her head. "_You …. "_

"Rokudo Mukuro," Tsuna said

"Well, since we're all here why not start to explain things," Reborn said to Kayayuki from across the room.

"Explain things?" Mukuro said with an innocent smile. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes, why not... brother?" She said in disgust.

"Brother!" everyone except for Reborn exclaimed.

"Yes, he is my wretched brother," Kayayuki said. "But he and I are not so different well…. Back then anyways…."

Kayayuki's P.O.V.

It all started when I was 5 years old, our parents have been arguing over me and my brother. Mother wanted to take me and father wanted to take brother, but we didn't want to be separated. When we went to sleep mother and father came to take us away, but, as we felt our bodies being lifted we woke up. We held on to each other's hands while mother and father were pulling us apart. Screams could have been heard, all belonging to my brother and I then, out of anger and fear of being separated our powers were unleashed, my once navy blue eyes now turned grey and pupil less and brother's once blue eyes now red and blue, created an illusion that caused mother and father's brains to react, making them think that their bodies were being crushed, so the brain contracted the muscles, but the pressure made the muscles of the body collapse, causing them to bleed internally. The neighbors called the police after being suspicious after the sudden silence after our screaming. I held on to my brother tightly that day, too afraid of being separated that it caused mommy and daddy's deaths…. Serves them right! The police came and took us to an orphanage where we could get adopted.

"Hey, freaks," the orphans called us.

I never had the guts to say anything back to them.

"Hey, leave us alone," Mukuro would always stand up against them and if they didn't back down he made them cry by dunking their heads in the toilet or cutting off their hair at night.

Our time at the orphanage was horrible mostly for me.

The boys would pull my ponytails and call me a stupid freak, while the caretakers said nothing since they didn't like me either because of the 'look' I give them. It was hard for us to be adopted since our eyes weren't exactly normal; we spent a year and a half in that orphanage.

But then one day a man in a black suit and shades came, he seemed as if he was high in society but then again there was something dangerous about him that I didn't like.

"Yes, I will be adopting 10 children," the man said.

"10 children!" The caretaker exclaimed. "Take them!"

My brother and I were in the living room alone looking out at the window at the group of men in black suits looking around.

"I don't like them Mukuro-kun….. Should we kill them too?" a devilish smile grew on my face. "Like we killed mommy and daddy for trying to separate us!" I jumped for joy at the window.

My brother just chuckled at my ranting. "No Kaya-chan," he touched my hair and I turned around to be greeted by a warm smile. "Maybe not yet though."

He looked back out to the window and saw a man point at us and shouting something into a phone. Brother read his lips and knew what he was saying.

"Get behind that couch over there Kayayuki," brother pointed to a couch but I stood there waiting for him to come with me.

"Aren't we going to hide together brother?" I smiled. "Or we could kill them now."

Brother came up to me and looked me in the eyes; he was the only person that could look me in the eyes, MY eyes. "Kayayuki, we can't always be together, you won't be able to defend for yourself properly if I'm always there to protect you, and you need to be on your own for a while okay?" I held down my head, tears falling hard down my checks, but brother held up my head to look into his eyes again. "Just for a while okay?"

"Mukuro-kun….. I think this is a bad idea…." I ran to the couch. "What if you get really hurt and can't come back to me?"

He turned and faced the window. "Then you can hunt them down and kill each and every one of them," he smirked devilishly.

I ducked behind the couch when I saw the man coming into the living room.

"Hello there little boy," the man said giving a sly smirk. "You look like an interesting one."

My brother looked at him with his mismatched eyes and smirked. _This may be fun._

They took him, no questions asked. They would have taken me too if I weren't hiding, brother must have known that, that's why he told me to hide.

'_These people are bad people,'_

I watched them take my brother away from me and didn't do a thing to stop them, not know that I let him go on a bloody path… alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Ichirugo Emma **_

_**I'm truly sorry I have not update in a while…it's just that I have not had the interest that I used to have or thought I would have don't get me wrong yes I'm continuing the story but please excuse my not updating quickly okay please thank you **_

_**Now what I have realized is that I think it's going to take a while to explain Kayayuki's past so this makes the second chapter of her past (by the way I hoped you like it )so I'm thinking it might take like 3-4 chapters for her past. I hope I'm not making her into too wicked or too defenseless girl (and no I'm definitely NOT making her Mary-sue) **_

_**I figured out how I want her past to be since I kind of written I down a little but I would need to do a lot of editing to them like this chapter and the previous one. **_

_**I hope you will like this and those to come and again I'm sooo very sorry don't hate me or give up on me because I don't ever give up on someone else's story even if they update slow ( like seriously I have a fanfic reading and it's been a month and a half and she as not updated and the suspense it killing me :'( )**_

_**Now please enjoy the new chapter for Truth Behind the Lies.**_

_**~Anime-Cuteness **_

It's been 10 months since my brother left the orphanage.

The children teased me, the caretakers barely fed me since they didn't pay much attention to me, I thought countless times to run away but then I remembered that I definitely don't have anywhere to go. The option of even just killing everyone and looking for my brother came to my mind, but then that would involve the police. Of course I could kill them too, but it would just prove even more troublesome. Until one day something unexpected happened.

"Hahaha, your brother isn't here anymore to protect you, you little freak," the bullies came to bother me as usual.

One of the bullies was going to hit me then a young lady with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing a white knee-length dress, held the boy's hand tightly.

"Were you going to hit that little girl?" The woman asked. "That's not very nice, now is it?"

She let go of his hand and he ran off along with the rest of the cowards.

"Hello, there," the woman kindly said to me, smiling as she crouched down to me.

At first I wondered if it was truly me she was talking to, I turned around to see if anyone was behind me then I heard her spoke again.

"No silly, I'm saying hi to you," the smile seemed pasted on her face.

"My name's not silly," a frowning pout formed on my face. "It's Rokudo Kayayuki!"

"Well, well Kayayuki-chan, I saw you were having a problem so I came over here to help you," she then turned to look at the door after hearing a mummer of _why is that lady talking to her, is she blind?_. When the children realized she had been staring at them and of course I started staring at them too that really freaked them out so they ran away.

"Aum, thank you…. My brother always says that I should learn to defend myself when he's not around but I just can't do it and I don't know why," I looked away.

"Well then, it seems you have self-esteem issues," the lady smiled.

_No I really don't think that's it lady_, but it only stayed as a thought, and then she said something else that really shocked me.

"We'll just have to work on that together."

My eyes went wide. "W-we?" _We? Is she going to adopt me? _That thought however made its way as words that I spoke. "Are you going to adopt me?"

"Yup, oh and my name's Ichirugo Emma," she said standing up straight now. I was dumbfounded after a while, but then it hit me.

"Wait, don't you find my appearance unappealing?" I went up closer to her and tugging at her dress but then realized what I had done and waited for her to yell _'Ugh don't touch me you little- whatever you are' _or something like that, but instead she rested her hand on my head and ran her fingers through my navy blue hair, her touch left familiar.

She crouched down to me again. "Oh dear, it doesn't matter, your just special that's all," her smile was so bright and her touch was so comforting it kind of left like mommy's touch. "That doesn't make you any less pretty than a regular blue haired girl…." She thought for awhile. "… Now that I think about it, you barely see navy blue haired girls anywhere." She giggled, and so did I. "That just makes you even more special." She hugged me tightly. I hadn't been hugged in a very long while.

* * *

><p>Emma adopted me when I was 8 years old.<p>

Emma loved and cared for me even though my eyes were a turn off. She realized that I didn't do well with others so she home tutored me. We went to the park every Sunday, and on Saturdays we go get ice-cream; we played games together and had a lot of fun together. Because of Emma I felt more at peace with myself, she comforted me when I needed comfort, she reminded me that she'll always be my friend. I didn't feel alone anymore, of course I still missed my brother and I told Emma about him too. I even asked if she go adopt him! Then she said that it doesn't work that way, I kind of understood, but that didn't stop me from being sad. Despite that though, I was so happy, that I didn't really find the reason to want to kill people anymore, though I still swore I would do stuff to them, but that's different. We were happy, I was, but thing changed and one day I came home and Emma wasn't there.

It was 6 years after, winter, I had just returned home from going grocery shopping at the supermarket, I hated the cashier lady there, she kept staring at me, I swore one day I was going to poke her eyes out. I stepped into the house with snowflakes on my jacket, as I took it off the flakes fell to the floor and I called out as I went into the kitchen with the groceries.

"Mom I'm home!"

No one answered.

"Oh yea, that's right she said she had to visit a friend today," I unpacked all the stuff and placed them in the cupboard or fridge, and then I went to watch some TV.

I turned the TV on and flopped down into the coach with a chocolate bar that I bought for myself in my hand, of course I bought one for Emma too or she probably would kill me. I laughed at the thought before turning on the TV. The news was on.

"Hm, I guess mom was watching the news before she left," I was about to change it to my regular cartoons until something caught my sight.

"What a devastating scene here at City Bridge, where a BMW has skidded off the bridge," the reporter on the TV reported.

"Wait didn't mom say that her friend lives across the City Bridge and I'm sure mom drives a BMW?" I said a little more attentive.

"Witnesses say that the driver of the vehicle was in quite a hurry, until the vehicle lost control and skidded to the side of the bridge plummeting in a huge railing, as the car dangled off the edge of the cliff, witness immediately called for help as…" I kind of zoned out a little thinking about what I told mom earlier that she should hurry back as soon as possible. I had soon zoned back in when I heard the reporter say that the vehicle had been secured.

"Ladies and gentlemen I will try and see if I can get a closure look to see who's in the river seat since it seems it was only the driver in the vehicle alone," the reporter sneaked pass security and went up closure to the vehicle describing what she saw. "Ladies and gentlemen if you are seeing this it is truly tragic indeed."

I gasped at the scene as the camera went to the window; the windshield was very badly cracked with blood splattered at the centre of the crack. The reporter spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen at home it seems to me that the driver has died after the impact to the head and endless bleeding since blood is even seeping through the door, the driver seems to still have his/ her hand on the staring wheel but the head is down we came not identify the person as yet we will –" I zoned out again as something caught my eyes sight. A bangle. The bangle I gave to mom for her birthday, that was the same exact one, but it could be a coincidence since another lady was buying the exact same one the day I bought it. I zoned back in when the reporter said that the police had identified who the driver was.

"Ladies and gentlemen at home I am sorry to say this and my deep condolensences to those associated with this young lady but, it is a young Miss Ichirugo Emma.

I dropped the remote and the chocolate bar.

"What?" I asked softly, immediately tears came to my eyes seconds later, racing down my cheeks like an endless river. I plopped down into the couch and stared at the picture of Emma in the white summer dress that her ex-boyfriend bought her last summer, on the TV. I could have heard my own heart beating faster and faster, and then a painful screech came from my mouth.

All of a sudden all of my painful memories from my parents death, my brother being taken away from me and being bullied came back rushing into my head all at once.

Then I felt two arms hugged me.

I opened my eyes and looked at the person, only to see that it was Emma.

I dug down into her neck crying even harder.

"Don't.. scare me….like that… again."

"Shh, it's okay," she hushed me and ran her hand through my hair. "Everything's alright."

Emma turned off the TV, and a fell asleep on her lap.

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_Hey There! Please remember to review I also maybe update faster if you leave lots of reviews even if it's just you alone I will continue for you alone if your interested okay?_**

**_~Anime-Cuteness _**


End file.
